STS Team!
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: Two girls enter the guardians' school, only claiming they want to have fun. The guardians, convinced that they're spys, work on a plan to uncover their secrets and identities. For Amu and the gang, it's going to be harder then originally planned. Will the guardians uncover these girls secrets, or will these girls uncover the guardians? Comedy-Neko-Chan! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Two girls sat hand-in-hand, as they watched the destruction go on around them. The oldest looked about 10, and the youngest about 8. Too young to be living alone.

The two girls were dirty, gloomy and had cuts and scars all over their bodies. Probably beaten when they were growing up by their parents. As if oblivious to the chaos, they were sitting in the middle of it.

"We must leave now Arya." The older on said, her hair brushing across her pale, dirty skin. The youngest nodded, standing up slowing, only glancing aimlessly at everything around them.

"Candence Onee-chan." The youngest asked, also known as Arya. "Why are the bad people hunting us?" Candence looked quite surprised by the sudden question.

"I don't know Arya." she replied, still unsure why the 8 year old wanted to know.

"Why don't mamma and papa like us Onee-chan?" Arya asked, tugging onto her big sister's red, baggy t-shirt. Probably something she found off the street.

Candence looked around at the destruction. _Surely, we are not lost causes._ She thought glancing back down at her younger sister. "They do Arya, in their own way." Candence said, giving an unreassuringly smile. Arya didn't seem too fond of her sister's smile, but trusted her with her own life.

Re-gripping Arya's hand, Candence took off in a full-fledged sprint. Desperately trying to get away from the place, the two girls drifted further and further away from their home. Knowing there was no going back, only traveling forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.T.S Team. Chapter 1**

**Meeting the womanizer…**

* * *

_Comedy-Neko-Chan: Pyon Pyon! Fumm Fumm! Yeah Yeah! Howa Howa! Kira Kira! Yeah Yeah! Anata no tamago wa naniirodesu ka?! Yeah Yeah Yeah! _Hello guys and welcome to the first chapter of S.T.S Team! I wrote this chapter and IZzieTheWriter will be writing the next! _Fuwafuwa_!

* * *

It had been a couple years had passed since that horrible day, but somehow Candence and Arya always managed to survive. The only way they could make money was to preform, Arya would play her violin, the only present she ever got for her birthday and Candence would sing or dance, depending on what the crowd wanted.

They took a liking to the phrase _Go with the flow_ and that's what they've done…little did they know their lives were about to change very drastically.

Arya's Pov

Candence and I were thinking about where to explore next…I wanted to explore Europe, Africa, America maybe? Who knows, the possibilities are endless. We are currently staying in our hometown Tokyo, Japan-even though this place holds _so_ many bad memories. We decided to forget the past, and come back to Tokyo.

Candence says there is still a chance something bad could happen though, she said keep an eye out. I'm 15 now and Candence was 17, perfect ages to fight against our enemies.

I was wandering through the streets with nothing to do until I heard a big commotion at a house on my far right. Turning in that direction, a boy and girl barge out of it, screaming at each other.

"AHHH Y-Y-YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU REALLY ARE A WOMANIZER! HMPH!" A girl with blonde hair and violet eyes ran out the house while the auburn haired, emerald eyed boy just stood there and watched with a board expression on his face.

_Stuck up much? _I thought.

There was silence as I stood there watching him. I wondered if he would chase after her, but no he just stood there, then walked into his house.

"Sad isn't it kiddo?" I jump at the sudden voice, but then quickly realize it was Candence.

"You know I really hate how sneaky you are!" I said. "By the way Onee-chan, why didn't he run after her? Why did he just stand there?" My sister turned around so she was not facing me, and sighed.

"Because he is a womanizer or in simpler words someone who uses girls" she said, as if it was pain to her ears. It's not like she's ever been used before, I mean sure, she's pretty and in every town the boys fall head over heels for her, but before anything would happen, we'd move.

I need to let that girl know she does not need him! I have this weird vibe when people need my help, so does Candence. Our minds click, and we want to help that person.

As if reading my mind Candence said "Let's go."

Candence's Pov

We are determined to find that girl…which wasn't very hard considering the fact she was sitting on a bench, in a nearby park sobbing.

"HEY YOU!" we shout together. The blonde girl looks up and notices us. Arya was pulling out her violin and I was thinking of a song to sing hmmm…I GOT IT! I cleared my throat and we began.

Once I finished the song I looked at the blonde girl only to see her still crying, but this time, maybe they were tears of happiness? Just the thought of that made me smile, but it vanished as soon as it came when I heard clapping from behind me.

I turned around only to be looking straight into a pair of emerald eyes. _Oh it's him again. _I thought. "What do you want?" I said rather coldly. Without warning, he grabs me by the waist and holds me in the tango position and says; you.

The three of us, not including this strange boy, gave each other this look.

Well might as well tease this dude about it. What better way than going along with it? "Well hello daaaarling that is a _very_ dashing face you have there. Would you like help wiping it off!?" I said a little _too_ sweetly. Obviously confused, the boy raised an eyebrow… so I slapped him. "I did say _Would you like help wiping it off_ did I not?" His face was full of shock, until a smirk found its way on his lips.

"Cool!" He said too happy for someone who just got slapped. "A chic who doesn't dig me! We will definitely get along well…oh and by-the-way, I think you misunderstand the situation." Arya and I exchanged glances.

"Go on…" I say, still glancing towards Arya.

"Well you see her name is Utau and she is a pop-star. My name is Kukai. What about you guys?"

_Hmmm this Kukai guy sounds interesting and didn't seem to care about her being a pop-star… _

"My name's Arya!" My sister said giving a small smirk. _What does she have up her sleeve?_ I thought deviously. "This is my sister, Candence. We're musicians."

_Arya! _I mentally curse at her. _Don't tell them that! They could be spys!_

He continued to explain the story, advising us that this blonde haired girl said she didn't love him was because he didn't like her new song. _Well that explains why she said I thought you loved me…but what about womanizer…._ I think, raising my eyebrows.

Kukai's Pov

Seeing the look of confusion on her face realization dawned on me. I smiled, looking straight into Candence's eyes. "The part where Utau said I was a womanizer is true, but not the way you might think. Before Utau and I started dating, two sisters, much like yourselves, approached me, each asking to go on a date with them. Feeling guilty, I said yes to both. Once they found out, they came to my house and sung Womanizer by Brittany Spears and then ran off…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked, only trying to be polite. A worried expression came across their faces and just like that they ran away.

Arya's Pov

Candence grabbed my hand the moment Kukai asked where we lived. I heard her mutter something under her breath. My violin was swinging side-to-side in my case. One day, I want to defeat the evil following us, and become the best violin player in Japan.

* * *

**Neko-chan: Ta-da! A Chappie just for you!**

**IZzie: *sweat drops* Neko-chan…**

**Neko-chan: Hope you enjoyed cause IZzie will be writing the next chappie!**

**IZzie: YEP! Thanks Neko-chan!**

**Both:****_ Fuwafuwa!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**S.T.S Team chapter 3**_

_**Think harder, Dia deeper.**_

* * *

_Hey there guys it's me and I'm not dead! *everyone cheers* Yes, yes! I know it's been a while… Well, have you ever had homework that spills out of every moment of your time? Anyway, I have pushed some time aside to storm up some writing. I'm planning on making 3-4 pages. :3 Hope you enjoy! __**Fuwafuwa!**_

* * *

Candence and Arya had quickly escaped the dirty blonde and auburn haired people. How strange they were. Both the girls had travelled closer to the centre of Tokyo now. Candence was speeding through the streets and easily dodging the people of Japan. Arya though, was getting swept up by the crowds and wasn't moving very fast.

"Candence!" She called, as her sister speed further and further away. Due to the distance, Candence obviously couldn't hear her over the cars and other traffic. Arya's first thought was to quickly get out of the crowds.

Candence had been pushed out of Arya's view as she sped into the nearest alley. _This is where I need a phone._ Arya thought, desperately needing to contact her sister. Candence had the only phone. She had won it in some fair when they were in Korea.

Deciding to try again, she found a man, tall, skinny and drunk standing above her. Unsure if the man was too drunk to see her, Arya held back her screams. Trembling, she dodged him only to run straight into Candence, which in this case, was probably worse.

"You scared me!" Arya shrieked.

"I scared you?! What were you doing?! Running off like that?!" Candence yelled grabbing her sister's wrist.

"Candence I..." Arya stuttered, getting pulled back into the streets.

"No butts, keep up!"

Arya sighed. If she was good at one thing, it wouldn't be convincing others. When it came to debating, Arya hadn't been every good at it. One year, Candence and her had gone to school. Before it ended in disaster, Arya had joined the debating team. Guess who lost that year.

None other than **_Arya's_** team.

Candence left Arya to her thoughts, it was quicker moving like that anyway.

* * *

Finally clearing Tokyo's big streets, the two girls settled down in an abandoned park... Only to find out later it wasn't so abandoned.

The two girls stood out among the other teens. They're hair fell loose and it was quite ragged. Their beauty was natural, much like their cuts and bruises. There were quite a few things that made them stand out.

Arya's purple, misty coloured hair and undeveloped chest stood out the most. Her green, tinted eyes, lean body and messy hair came next. Arya's clothes were different too. Her dusty black leggings reached just above her knees and her blue and white shirt gave her that young vibe. Arya wore complete black converse and a purple clip in her her hair, matching her misty purple eyes. Her violin hung off her back, swinging slightly as she moved.

Candence on the other hand had always dressed nicely. She had black hair with one dark blue highlight. Her golden eyes glistened in the sunset, glowing brighter than any colour you have ever seen. Candence wore blue jeggings with a ruffled neon green and white shoulder top. Her brown knee-high boots gave her that cutting edge, and pink star earrings finished her look off.

"Arya." Candence whispered, edging slightly closer to her younger sister. "I think we should leave. We stand out to much here." With that the two girls casually left the park.

* * *

"Candence, do you think we should go to school?" Arya asked, attracting her sister's attention. Candence raised her eyebrow and mentally cursed. "I mean, wouldn't we fit in more Onee-chan?"

You could tell Candence was thinking. Arya had made quite a good point, but the risks were still quite high.

"Arya, school might not be such a wise choice... We would be so far apart and without and way of contact, I wouldn't be able to help you. I don't want it ending up like last time." Candence argued. She knew Arya wasn't good at rebuttal, but what she wasn't expecting was what she said next.

"If we're so smart, shouldn't we use that as an advantage?! Going to school might at least hide us for a little bit!" Arya cried tugging down her blue and white shirt that had drifted higher up her stomach.

Candence sighed, deep in thought. _Should I risk it? Or should I not._ She thought, asking herself the question over and over.

She must have been thinking for quite a while, because when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she screamed.

"Arya! It's just you... Don't scare me like that." Candence yelled, still quivering from the sudden shock.

"Sorry Onee-chan it's just, look at that girl." Arya said pointing to a pink haired girl sitting casually on a nearby bench. Candence stared at the girl. The girl look normal, except for the pink hair of course. Candence gave her a savaged look only to find her young sister entranced by this girl. Why? Well, Candence didn't know…

But then she saw it. One... Two... Three! Three fairies... No! Four! Four fairies flying next to this girl, pushing and shoving each other. Probably arguing about something.

Without Candence noticing, Arya had walked over to the girl, desperate to see what they were.

"Excuse me!" Arya asked in her politest voice. The our favourite pink haired girl looked up.

"I'm sorry." The Amu said, scratching her head awkwardly. "Have you been standing there long?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Arya said, checking her sister was still daydreaming.

"Never mind." Amu said giving a slight pause, and continued speaking. "My names Amu Himamori." Giving small smile, she studied Arya. Her four guardian characters were speeding in front of the her eyes, oblivious to Arya's knowledge of them. Even though Arya was quite captivated by this, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"My names Arya... I better go, my sister is waiting for me. Bye!" Arya yelled following her sister who had unsurprisingly left the park.

"Amu-chan! I swear that girl could see us!" Miki said, tugging on Amu's arm. The other three nodded their heads in agreement, making Amu sigh.

"That girl had a very strange aura coming from her. She's very uncertain who she wants to be and she doesn't have any self-belief." The yellow one said giving a sad smile. "She has lost so much during her childhood. She's very lonely. I sense doubt and disappointment from this girl. She also carries a lot on her shoulders."

Amu didn't look too surprised. X eggs, X characters, depressed people… same difference.

"She's not an X egg or an X character yet, big deal she's depressed. She looked fine to me." Amu said, making her guardian characters almost have a heart attack.

"How could you say something so heartless like that?!" Su shrieked, placing her hands on her heart as if those few words were unbearable.

"Think positive Amu-chan! Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran yelled happily.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki added.

"Chip, Syrup, Whip!" Su cried excitedly.

"Is who I wanna be!" Dia finished as the girls broke into laughter.

_It's like they think my life is a joke…_ Amu thought as her guardian characters chased each other around.

* * *

WOW! THAT WAS 5 PAGES! It still was short but, meh. Comedy-Neko-Chan is writing the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget! **Fuwafuwa! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**S.T.S Team! Chapter 3**_

_**Trauma and sparks**_

* * *

_Neko-chan: Hi I'm back! Finally another new chapter and thanks to those of you who reviewed on the earlier chapters IZzie and I really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**Dia's Pov**

Lately I've noticed a change in Amu's behavior, but I'm sure I'm the only one because my sisters are to care free and oblivious…now is not a good time to be oblivious. Amu's radiance is fading too, if this continues to happen…my sisters and I will disappear! Although that girl we met might be the answer to our problem, and if I'm right I'm pretty sure there was another person's presence with her. Now it's time for Dia to take the stage! "Character Change!"

* * *

**Candence's Pov**

_"Useless!" the owner of the voice said with so much disgust, like it was garbage in their mouth. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER NEEDED YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU NOR LOVE YOU!"_

_'I know,' I thought.' I know.' Fear flashed through my body. 'No! Not again!'_

_"So I'm leaving you…you can fend for yourself right?" The person laughed a bittersweet laugh that if you listened close enough sounded like a cackle. "And before I leave, I'll give you and Arya a sweet, little present."_

_A spot light shone down, revealing a girl, Arya's age. "NO!" I scream. 'Not again! Not again!' I scream to myself. I feel a tear slide down my cheek._

_"NO! Please no!" her body shook as the boy's knife plunged into her soft skin. The boy smirked, and jumped away, not giving a second glance. I wanted to run after him, I want to scream at him, but I couldn't. I can't scream, or run, or hide._

_Another tear streams down my face. I feel the ground shake underneath me. "NO!" I shout searching for Arya! "Arya! ARYA! Where are you?!" In the distance, I see her frightened face, backed up against the wall._

_"CANDENCE!" I hear her scream-_

**BEEP! , BEEP! , BEE-CRASH!**

My eyes snap open, sweat and tears streaming down my face.

"CANDENCE!" I hear Arya scream again. I sprint downstairs in complete fear, only to be reminded that we were going to be late for school. I stop half way down our apartment stairs and roll my eyes.

'I broke my alarm clock, for this?' I think to myself, climbing back up the stairs once more. I changed into the school uniform which consisted of a green and black plaid skirt, plain white shirt with a green tie, and black blazer. Of course I added my own accessory which was a bright green butterfly headband, black stockings, and green hoop earrings. Arya's was almost like mine except she wore white stockings, diamond lime green earrings, and a dragon clip. Don't ask me why though, she wouldn't tell me.

"HURRY UP CANDENCE WE'LL BE LATE!" I heard Arya shout from downstairs. I hurried down because let's just say, the last time I was late for something I ended up with a broken arm and black eye. Just because Arya is cute, doesn't mean she can't kill you with a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Arya's Pov**

_YES, YES, YES!_ I mentally cheer to myself Onee-chan said we could go to school, but she also said to never let our guard down, and since I was cheering in my head I failed to notice we arrived, but I did notice my sister freeze by my side.

"N-N-Nikaidou!" she whispered shakily. NO…NO, NO, NO! He can't be here I thought we lost him in Las Vegas!

Nikaidou was a mafia boss we had to outrun because our "parents" sent them to kill us. We managed to escape with a few minor cuts and bruises, well Candence did, I on the other hand got a huge cut on my back. After that day she has been keeping a VERY close eye on me, but now there she stands, frozen in fear.

"Candence, stop! Your imagining things! People are looking at us!" I whisper to her. Next thing I know Candence is on the ground shaking in tears, but before I could move to comfort her a violet haired boy wearing a beanie came up to us.

"Yo why is such a pretty girl crying, wait that's personal business, but I think you would look really pretty if you smiled" The boy said _with_ a smile of his own.

_Oh boy, if you flattery my sister would either a.) laugh in your face and leave, or b.) not respond._At least that's what I _thought_ instead she _smiled_. My sister who is an assassin _smiled _at _him_! A BOY! So much for Candence being not one for romance…

"Oh don't mind me" Candence whisper at him "…Just a bit nervous is all… Myy name's Candence by the way" And, my sister said back to her normal self.

"My name's Nagihiko, and I like your rhythm!" Nagihiko said, winking. Candence looked at my face, the ground, than Rhythm. Sometimes, I can't believe her.

"We should be heading to class right Arya!" She practically yelled in my face. Before I could tell her, we had half an hour before class, I was being dragged to the main office. _So much for not being the type not to flirt…_ I think to myself.

* * *

Nagihiko's Pov

I give a slight smile, as I watch the two of them approach the main office. I hear Kukai's voice yelling at me. I walk back to the Guardians, Rhythm following close behind.

"Who were those girls?" Rima asked curiously. If not for her "poker face", Nagihiko could have sworn he saw jealously in her eyes.

"I met the younger one in the park the other day!" Amu said cheerfully. Everyone gave Amu confused look. _Why is she so happy all of sudden? She's been depressed for two weeks…_ I thought ignoring that fact Amu had met these girls before. "Arya I think her name was, I don't know about the other one though."

"Her name's Candence." Kukai and I say together. Everyone looks at us and I give him a look of confusion.

"She saw Utau and I fighting, no big deal though." Kukai said, smirking at me.

"Well," Tadase starts, "Is she dangerous? If she's an enemy, we could be in trouble." I nod in agreement.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we Dia?" I say to Amu. In a few seconds, her small guardian character pops up and flies over to her sisters.

* * *

**Mysterious Person's Pov**

I've found you, and it seems you have new companions. I will get you back! You belong with me and I know I screwed up big-time, but I would do anything to change the past…_anything. _I will make you _mine_ remember those times we shared, how we used to laugh and play? Iwill kill anyone who tries to hurt you again. Candence and Arya, you will be mine again… Although you may never see me I'm always lurking in the shadows._ Always._

* * *

Thanks for reading! IZzie's writing the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**_S.T.S Team Chapter 4_**

**_Amu's guardian dilemma._**

* * *

_Hi guys! It's IZzie here and I'm writing the next chapter! I'm surprised that we've gotten this far and hopefully, the plot will start unravelling itself soon! The first bit is Amu's dream which takes place 4 days before the meeting of Arya and Candence! Anyway, without further a due, here's chapter 4!_

* * *

**_(Flashback/dream. Four days earlier)_**

_Amu laid flat on her back, gazing up at her white ceiling. Being the joker was much harder then it sounded. Even though Amu hadn't done much lately now that Easter was gone, she still came back from her Guardian meetings tired and frustrated. _

_"Amu-Chan… Are you ok?" Dia asked, edging closer to her bearer. "Your inner-radiance is fading..."_

_"I'm fine!" Amu snapped, quickly sitting up. Swinging her pale legs over the edge of the bed, Amu winced at the pain in her arm. "Just a little hungry is all..." she muttered, storming out of her room, slamming the bedroom door behind her._

_Once out of her room, Amu made her way to the bathroom, just in time too. As she let go of the top of her arm, blood dripped onto the tiled floor._

_"It opened up again..." Amu cringed placing her hand back onto the wound. Amu started to clean it up, when she heard a knock at the door. "One moment!" She called, wrapping the wound in a white bandage. Flicking her pj top over it, Amu opened the door._

_"Amu, your father and I have been talking, and we think it's best if you stop being guardian." Amu's mother said, making her heart stop. __**No mum! Please don't do this to me! Mum you don't understand!**__ Amu though giving a desperate look towards her mother. __**You're joking, right?**__ "You come home so tired a frustrated. We think it might be good for you."_

_"NO!" Amu shouted, shaking her head furiously. "No mum! I want to be a guardian!"_

_"Amu you don't understand-"_

_"NO! You don't understand! Their like my family! I can't leave them now! Not with two months until the end of school!"_

_"Amu! You are quitting the guardians whether you like it or not!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"_

_Tears streamed down Amu's face as she pushed her way down stairs , shielding her face from her father and little sister. Slamming the door behind her, Amu forced her way outside the house and into the dark streets of Tokyo. Amu knew from previous experience Tokyo was quite dangerous at night. Ignoring that factor, she ran fast, and as far away as she could._

_Finally reaching a small park, she rested at a nearby bench. __**This isn't happening… Mum, how could you?**_

* * *

A book slammed down in front her face as Rima woke her up. Amu stood up with such force, her chair fell, leaving the result of eyes staring in her direction. _Again, I don't want to remember that! No more! I can't tell them yet!_

"Miss Hinamori-san, please take a seat, I'm about to introduce a new student." Nikaidou-sempai said, turning everyone's attention to the new student.

Arya was standing next to Nikaidou, not nervous or awkward. Of course, the boys went mad. Arya didn't really notice this though, as her eyes narrowed towards Amu and Rima. Arya smiled at them and turned back to the rest of the class.

"Now, as I was saying, Arya Wakahisa is new here. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Nikaidou said, giving his goofy smile that could make anyone smile. Except Arya, who was already beaming brighter than any other girl in the room.

"Well, my name is Arya Wakahisa, I'm 15 years old, I have an older sister who is 17 and her name is Candence. I have no idea why I have purple hair and I can fend for myself. I also play the violin which I carry everywhere, as you can see. I don't get nervous easily and I laugh a lot." Arya said, barely talking a breath.

Amu's heart skipped yet another beat. _She plays the violin?_ That was the question, running through her head. Sure, she couldn't care less she played, it was more or less who it reminded her of.

"Ikuto…" Amu muttered under her breath. Lucky Rima couldn't hear her, she was too busy getting information on her "Rival" or so called "Boystealer" in Rima's words.

"Play us a song!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah Arya! Play a song!" Another person yelled. Soon, the entire class, excluding Amu and Rima, was chanting Arya's name.

"I guess I could… I can't sing very well though…" Taking a deep breath, Arya pulled out her violin and began playing.

_"La, la, la  
Let us sing together.  
Let our voices come in unison.  
With courage..._

_You should not give up when life seems bad.  
Giving up should not be a choice in life.  
Sing this song of courage..._

_Do not let go of those dreams.  
Always keep them close.  
Whenever you feel down, remember this,_

_Anything is possible, if you believe.  
Courage is something you have inside you._

_Climbing those high mountains will take no effort.  
Overcome your difficulties and  
always pursue all possibilities.  
Miracles do exist."_

Everyone was clapping, even Rima, but instead of clapping, Amu almost brought herself to tears. _Ikuto! Why?! Why did you sing Ikuto and I's song?! _By now, Arya had put away her violin and taken a seat next to Amu.

"Amu." Arya whispered. Looking up, Amu noticed Arya smiling at her. "I think we're going to be best of friends!" Amu didn't say anything and turned back to the whiteboard.

"Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

IZzie: Soooooooo what do you think?! Two chapters in one day! You're pretty special! Even though it is quite short, even for my standards.

Neko: IZzie… you're freaking everyone, including me out… *sweat drop*

IZzie: Like I care! It's not like I own Shugo Chara or anything! Or the song _**Yuuki No Uta**_which you can listen on youtube!

Neko: … Ya don't say…

IZzie: Please R&R! :3 And yes I will be updating soon enough for those of you reading my other (Tokyo Mew Mew) fics.

Neko: HEY! I'm still here ya know!

IZzie: … and?

Neko: …Never mind.


	6. Chapter 6

S.T.S Team Chapter 5

First day-Invited or not!

* * *

_Neko-chan: Hey this is Candence's first day at school!_

_IZzie: Yea…I think they know already…._

_Neko-chan: Wateva! Oh as we forgot to mention in the past chappies we own nothing…and that makes me want to cry._

_IZzie: *rolls eyes* Meaning we only own the plot and any OCs that we create..._

* * *

**Nagihiko's Pov**

_Man the teach is late again we seriously need a new one. _I thought, tapping my foot on the hard floorboards. _Man that he's always late. Late and clumsy!_

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. There in front of me was... Candence? Man! This was too easy!

"Students it is my pleasure to introduce our new student! Would you like to introduce yourself?" Our very sweet *cough* **CLUMSY**!* cough* teacher said in his normally cheery voice.

"Sure…whatever" Candence replied, flipping her hair making the guys go mad. "The name's Candence. I like to preform all kinds of music, I'm a relatively nice girl, but if you get on my bad side I WILL kill you. I'm fifteen and have a sister who's also fifteen." By the way she said that sentence, EVERYONE knew she wasn't lying.

"SWEET BUT DEADLY!" Screamed throughout my head. I felt tingles shoot through my body. _Oh boy. She's just like Amu!_

**Candence's Pov**

I know I lied about my age, hopefully it should give me an advantage and not come back and bite me. Even if it does though, it might give me some excuse to get out of this stupid school. I know that's not going to happen though, the boys like me charm, not to mention I have a "full package" seeing as though I'm actually 17. And the girls, well they like that I'm not stuck up.

"Well ok Miss Wakahisa, you may take a seat next to Mister Fujisaki over there" The teacher said, snapping me out of me useless thoughts. He pointed a seat next to the boy I met this morning.

"Well this should be interesting" I muttered to myself, smirking inwardly at the thought. He glances towards me with a smirk, planted fondly on his lips. I can already tell this is going to be a troublesome year.

**Ikuto's Pov**

"New students" I said as I jumped down swiftly from the tree I was laying in. I've been observing the classrooms once more. I might not go to this school, but I like toying with the guardians. "It seems one of them plays the violin too. What should we do about this Yoru? Shall we annoy Amu or-"

"IKUTO-NYAA! I'M BOOOOOOORED!" Yoru screamed, knocking me out of my harmless ideas. I swear he's a freaking mega-phone. I'm not even kidding. Although, it's nice to have entertainment once in a while.

"Were you even listen to me?!" I muttered, even though he obviously wasn't. He's floating around, talking to himself as usual. He's such a tiresome chara.

"Yoru Character Change. We're going to go have some fun."

"Gotcha nyaa~" Yoru replied, Character Changing immediately.

As Black Lynx, I jumped off buildings-to-buildings, feeling lighter than a feather. After Amu freed me from EASTER, I ran off to find my dad. I haven't found him, and I think Amu might have- no. She wouldn't.

**Normal POV**

Amu stared out her window in defeat. Not only had Arya been pretty, but smart too. She had answered every question the teachers gave her and completed all their tasks.

Amu could feel the eyes behind her staring, but she knew they weren't looking at her.

She felt quite crushed. She wasn't the most popular anymore. Sure, she didn't care, but it's still something hard to face. It wasn't just that though, something about this new girl felt, off.

"Hey Arya." Amu whispered during her Maths quiz.

Arya flinched as she glanced over in Amu's direction. "What is it?" She whispered back her eyes still focused on her quiz sheet.

"Would you like you come to the guardians' meeting tonight?"

Amu couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. Inviting an "outsider" into the guardians' garden, was that even allowed. Even so, Arya's eyes lit up, shining brighter then the starriest of skies.

"Yes please! I'd love that!"

**Candence POV**

I smile at the ground as my face heats up. Not only did I knock the guys out when I arrived, but I proved to be smart seeing as though I got 97% on my Maths test. I wonder what Arya got. She's good at everything. Probably a 100 or something. She's such a show off.

Mum and dad hated how smart we were. I might have gotten the beauty and she might have gotten the fighting skills, but we both go a damn good brain. When Arya was younger, her best friend Saki taught her how to play Manjong. I'd join in and so would Saki's sister Yuuki, but Arya would always dominate. But when it came to being consistent and dedicated, I dominate. Everything else though, we're pretty much evenly good at.

Back to my staring at the ground. I couldn't believe it. Nagihiko had invited me, to the guardian meeting this afternoon. I couldn't say no, and I could say yes. What if Arya wasn't invited?

"Yes!" I blurt out quickly, heat rising up my thighs and into my cheeks. I can feel tingles shot up my body as Naghiko stares into my eyes.

"Cool, see you there." He said, waving goodbye.

I sat alone in the empty classroom, heat flashing throughout my body. You couldn't get any more embarrassed.

* * *

Neko: Ta-tar! It is, finished! IZzie is writing the next chapter so stay tuned and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**S.T.S Team Chapter 6**

**Return of the playboy! How does she know me?**

* * *

IZzie: HEY! *nervous laughter* I know it's been a LOOOOONG while but it's here! Chapter six!

Neko: Yay...

IZzie: Neko-chan, why are you so upset.

Neko: Your such a slow writer... Uck...

IZzie: -o- ... Thanks... Lovely support...

Nagihiko: Don't be sad Neko-San.

Neko: *brightens up* Ok! ^/^

* * *

Amu couldn't believe her eyes. He was back. "I-Ikuto." She stuttered, tears forming in her soft eyes. "Is it really you?"

Ikuto gave his one of a kind smirk and blinked sheepishly. "The one and only. Don't wear it-" but he couldn't finish he's sentence. Amu had literally pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. Ikuto had no complaints and was about to say something smart, until he felt a hand whip across his face.

"Never leave without telling me darn it! Never!" Amu yelled, burying her head on his chest. Before Ikuto could get another word in, Amu spoke again. "Never…" She mumbled, clinging to his black shirt like her life depended on it.

* * *

Arya glanced down at her sweaty palms. 'She promised me that she'd be here half an hour ago.' Arya thought to herself, shielding the bright sun from her eyes.

It had been less than hour since Amu had promised to meet Arya at the school gates. They were going to walk to the Guardian meeting together and had sworn on it. Frankly, Arya didn't like liars. Actually, she hated them. The last time her sister had lied, she broke two of her her fingers, an arm and three ribs.

"Amu?" Arya turned hearing her friend's name, only to find a tall blonde haired girl which seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey, I've met you before haven't I? Utua or something right?" Arya said, impolitely folding her arms. Arya didn't mean to be rude, she just had gotten herself into a bad habit over the years.

"Actually no, my name's Utau, not Utua..." Utau said as her black corset-like dress swayed in the wind. Obviously Utau hadn't been too happy with her "name" confusion.

The two girls stood there, silently watching each other, neither blinking or moving. Tension griped the air like an old friend, and the awkwardness slowly rose.

"I better go." Arya said flicking her hair and turning away from the pop star. "I have a guardian meeting to attend." With that, Arya walked away. But then again, she was quite glad she was away from Utau.

It wasn't that she didn't like her, Arya just hated the silence they shared. Ever since her near death situation, it scared her so much having nobody around. Complete silence reminded Arya who she was running from, and how much they actually meant to her. How badly she wanted them back.

"There isn't any love in that girl's heart. We should do something about her Utau-chan!" El said, floating out from behind her bearer's hair.

"That girl isn't right to begin with if you ask me!" Il said, spitting out her opinion the moment she got. Utau rolled her eyes and pretended to listen. "Ran told me that she and her sister can see us!"

This took Utau by surprise. Not only was she actually listening, but Arya and her sister could actually see the Charas! Which was strange for someone that didn't have one.

"Yeah, maybe she has a Chara... I can't sense anything though." El said staring at Arya's direction.

"There's no way she has a Chara El! You said so yourself! Neither of us can sense a thing from that girl, or her sister for that matter!" Il argued, poking her tongue out at her twin Chara.

"Maybe she-"

"Come on El, Il, we have a smashing hit to make." Utau said, fuming with anger. As she walked off, her heels clipped and clapped on the tiled floor.

* * *

Arya had checked everywhere for her friend. It was almost like her bright pink haired friend, who was hard to miss, vanished off the face of the earth. Arya had even gone to where the guardians had their meetings, but she couldn't find Amu or the others.

Giving up, Arya plonked herself down on a park bench. Of course, she didn't know two preying eyes were staring from behind her. Letting out a sigh, Arya curled up into a ball, placing her feet on the seat.

'I'm alone again. It always turns out like this. I always end up alone and that's when scary things happen.' Arya thought to herself sulking silently. 'Why can't you be with me anymore? Why did you leave Candence and I? Why can't I be stronger? Please, if anyone is listening! Please make me stronger; please help me decide what I want to do with my life! Please help me find brother and live up to mother and father's expectations.'

A wave of electricity shot through Arya, leaving a warm and fuzzy feeling throughout her body. Her mind felt so clear, like a fog had been lifted. But then dread tumbled through her mind. 'Should I be happy about wishing of such things?' There was a small pause of thought on this question, until it was rudely interrupted.

"Yo." A tall boy pounced out of the tree, easily landing on his feet. Almost like a cat in Arya's opinion. Arya wasn't too startled by our famously known Ikuto though. Sure, he was a complete stranger to her, had a violin case, much like her own, swinging off his back and had just jumped out of a tree, but Arya just didn't feel an "evil" aura from him.

"Umm… Hello?" She greeted, unsure what to actually say to this boy. "Can I… Umm, help you with anything?"

Ikuto smirked, making Arya tremble inside. "Do you know by any chance where Hinamori Amu might be?" Ikuto asked edging that bit closer. Of course, Ikuto had seen Amu only 10 minutes ago, but he needed to find out more about this girl.

Arya shook her head and also gave him a smirk. "No actually, I've been looking for her too… on a completely different note, are you by any chance Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto's eyes widened as Arya said he's name. "How did you?"

Arya smirked, tilting her head slightly towards Ikuto. "Just a guess." Then she ran off.

"Rats!" Ikuto cursed aloud.

"Rats?! Where Ikuto nya~?" Yoru yelled, quickly tugging himself out of Ikuto's pocket.

Ikuto flicked his Chara's nose, making Yoru go flying. "Not literally you naive cat." Ikuto said as he watched his chara tumble through the air. "I didn't mean literally... I never did catch her name."

"So you did catch a rat Nya~?!" Yoru shouted, zooming back to his bearer. Ikuto rolled his eyes. Yoru never learnt.

Arya squealed in excitement when she got away from Ikuto. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I just met Tsukiyomi Ikuto! The famous violin player in Tokyo! Well actually, he's not that famous but he used to play with Utau Hoshina and at one stage their rival Black Diamond!" Arya was blowing her top in excitement. Unable to calm down she set of to find her sister, except she came across something else.

A small flash emitted from Arya's chest, making her scream in horror. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Arya plunged towards the darkness.

As Arya slowly woke up, she felt something lying next to her. There, lying on the ground was three different colored eggs. Arya couldn't believe it.

"W-w-what the hell?!" She screamed, picking the strange things up.

* * *

"So, you've finally wished have you?" a tall boy asked himself, watching Arya from behind a tree. He's face wasn't recognisable, but his clothes were dark and quite lose around his chest. He was smirking though. You could feel his aura through the thickness of the trees. "I guess it was to be expected. The boss did say you two would be a hard catch. Along with your other guardian buddies, you'll be the hardest to destroy… I'll be waiting, little sister."

* * *

IZzie: MUHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHA! And the plot thickens!

Neko: Yep! I'll be writing the next chap. Soooo, Arya has her Chara's. When will Candence get hers?

IZzie: Will she get any at all?!

Neko: I'm writing the next chapter so I guess it's all up to me!

IZzie: ... Oh boy...


	8. Chapter 8

**S.T.S Team Chapter 7**

**What's happening to Arya?! Candence to the rescue!**

* * *

_Candence's Pov_

I waited for Nagihiko at a bench in the park, but he was fifteen minutes late. The reason, I don't know why. Nagihiko is actually quite lucky I'm not like my retarded, insane sister, because he'd probably have lost a leg by now. I thought to myself, chewing nervously one my piece of gum. I turn to leave, but change my mind as I hear two familiar male voices.

Just a few feet Kukai and Nagihiko stood tall, chest heaving, and a few bruises here and there. I had no doubt whatsoever that hadn't been fighting. I stepped a little closer to hear what they were talking about…or arguing about for that matter. But what I heard confused me more than anything else.

"Souma she's mine!" Nagihiko said, throwing another punch at Kukai who dodged his fist.

"That's where ya' wrong Fugisaki! She's mine, I met her first, and she was unaffected by my charm!" Kukai spat, dodging a kick from his serious looking friend. Nagihiko was getting angry and it wasn't getting him anywhere.

Various punches and kicks were thrown back and forth, tearing me apart as I watched the two friends fight.

Maybe I should sing!? Would that help?! I'm so confused! I yelled mentally at myself. I can't take this anymore! So I began singing at the top of my lungs.

**_Flash back_**

I was laying on a beat up mattress, with my light garment on. Arya laid peacefully next to me, sound asleep. How is she always able to sleep like this? I wondered. I was only eight, making Arya only four. Arya had just been beaten up by father, and now it's my turn. I always dread this… I thought, taking off my thin jacket. I don't know what he does to Arya, but he isn't very nice to me. He loves slapping and punching me. When I yelp or scream, he takes off one piece of clothing and calls me a bad girl.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Their words seemed to echo in my head Mommy and daddy always call me that. I don't think I ever noticed, but it hurts. "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER CANDENCE!"

_Oh no._ I thought to myself. _He's going to find me._ And he did, the door slammed open and he stood in front of me.

"Candence! You little bitch get your ass into that bathroom right now! And for being such a bad girl, take all your clothes off!" He slowly approached me, his hand raised about to slap me so I screamed and shut my eyes, but the slap never came.

I opened my eyes to find that my savior was a boy with snow white blond hair. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. He looked like he was only twelve, but he saved my life. "Don't worry," He said. "I'll protect you." His smile was so heartwarming, so kind and caring. I didn't know what to do.

"Don't cry-Would you like me to sing you a song?" I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. I thought that he would just be an amateur at singing, na match compared to mine or Arya's, but instead his voice took my breath away, it was like listening to an angel.

"Who are you?" I asked as he finished the song. He stopped immediately, as if he'd just died inside.

"Don't you know, who I am?" I shook my head and I think I crushed him even more. "Oh, ok then." Then he ran out of the room, leaving Arya and I forever.

**_Flashback end_**

I thought I'd never see him again, neither did Arya, but were did, and it wasn't pleasant.

Two years later, Arya and I had settled down in Turkey, just from a little while, and were on our way to school. Then we saw him, except he wasn't alone, well, not excactlly. Arya's best friend was lying dead on the floor, and he was hanging over her. Tears formed in Arya's eyes as she ran over to her dead friend. The only person in the world who knew our secret.

I opened my eyes which somehow closed during my singing to see two pairs of shocked eyes looking at me. Those eyes belonged to Kukai… and the other pair Nagihiko. Before they had a chance to say anything, a scream was echoed through the park.

"ARYA!" I screamed already in a mad dash.

I completely forgot my surroundings as I practically flew through the sky when in reality I was jumping through the trees not knowing I was being followed. Arya I'm coming! I thought.

* * *

_Amu's Pov_

Ikuto. I couldn't get him out of my head at all since I saw him, it's like he was permanently stuck in my mind. I'm glad I got to see him again, I mean I am the one who set him free, yes I did the something that completely changed my life, and Ikuto's.

Excepted there was a consequence. I joined EASTER. It's not like I had a choice. I mean, the only way to save him was to join EASTER. Now MY freedom is gone, my friends are getting suspicious. THAT STUPID NEW GIRL ARYA! And worst off all…my charas… are gone.

They left me, and it was not on a good note.

Miki said I lost my creativity, Ran said I don't have the will to strive, Suu said I've completely failed to become a good woman with good thoughts, and Dia…she said I have lost ALL of my radiance. I knew it would happen, but worst of all, I now have another Chara. She's only egg at the moment, but I know that's she pure evil.

I was moping about my life while walking around Sakura park, when I saw a flash of midnight blue hair. I instantly knew it was Ikuto, and all I could do was sigh.

"Amu" his voice was as smooth as silk, and I will never understand how I managed not to smile. "You need to tell them, the truth." His statement seemed to knock a blow on my chest.

All I could do was look at him and think repeatedly "He knows, he knows, he knows!"

I mustered as much courage as I could and said "What are you talking about Ikuto? I don't know what you're talking about." I said, turning pittifilly away from him. I know my excuse wasn't good enough.

"Amu that's not going to work on me, now why aren't you telling the truth?" I didn't reply.

I thought he was going to leave me, just like the last time, but instead he wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we stayed in the position, it could have been seconds, minutes, or hours, but we didn't seem to care nor notice.

Our little rendezvous was cut short when we heard a heart wrenching scream which come from not too far away. Without any words we made our way to the crime of the scene. Hopefully, I had sidetracked Ikuto for just a while.

* * *

_Arya's Pov_

I have no idea what happened, nor do I really wonder. Although it would be nice if I could find out why, oh I don't know…WHY EGGS CAME OUT OF MY FREAKIN CHEST?! Before I could ponder more on the subject I heard footsteps approach.

"ARYA ARE YOU HERE?!" There is only one person I know who would walk around screaming like crazy just to find somebody, Candence. I almost rolled my eyes, before I realized I just screamed, again. No, it doesn't hurt, but it's scaring the freakin shit out of me.

Not more than two seconds later I saw her leaping through the…trees? So whose footsteps did I hear? The answer to my question was solved once I saw Kukai and Nagihiko approach. Along with them came Amu and Ikuto-san.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, hiding the egg behind my back. "I'M FINE SO GO AWAY!" I can tell Candence is crushed-crushed from the inside out.

"Oh, ok then." Candence said sadly, turning away from me. "I know where I'm not needed..."

"Candence wait!" I yelled tears filling within my eyes.

"Yeah Dence, come back." Kukai yelled and smile plant on his lips.

"Don't you DARE call me that you little RUNT!" Candence spit back angrily. Before I knew it, everyone was fighting. Verbally and physically.

I stand there, right in the middle of the fight, so weak and unable to help._ Why can't I help?! Why can't I be stronger? Why do I stand on the sidelines like a coward?_

"So why don't you?"

_Where in earth did that come from? I can't do this! I can't! I'm so weak!_

"Don't say that! Change from a girl that stands on the sidelines, to a girl who takes action!"

"My heart: Unlock!"

* * *

Neko-chan: So…that was my chapter hehehe!

IZzie: *sweat drop* why did you say hehehe?

Neko-chan: why did you?

IZzie: THAT'S NOT THE-you know what forget it R&R people…while I suffer.

Neko-chan: Hehehe

IZzie: … *WTF?!*


	9. Chapter 9

**S.T.S Team Chapter 8**

**Treble Music! A musician inside me!?**

* * *

_Why can't I help?! Why can't I be stronger? Why do I stand on the sidelines like a coward?_

"So why don't you?"

_Where in earth did that come from? I can't do this! I can't! I'm so weak!_

"Don't say that! Change from a girl that stands on the sidelines, to a girl who takes action!"

_Go from a girl who stands on the sidelines, to one who takes action? _These words lingered through Arya's head. _What's happening to me?!_

* * *

Clenching her eyes shut, Arya's hands found a way to her head. The fighting was heartbreaking and the voice in her head was confusing. _Stop it!_ She mentally shouted, _Stop it right now!_

"Arya, trust me."

A small girl came toward Arya, smiling gently and calmly. Her purple hair was wavy without frizz and her pink and bright eyes sparkled. She wore a yellow headband with a black music note and a yellow skirt which matched her baby pink blouse perfectly.

"You want to help your friends, right? You want to become stronger in willpower. I can help you with that Arya. Trust me."

Arya looked scared and obviously quite puzzled. _How can you help me?_

The girl extended her hand and placed it onto Arya's arm. _Speak from your heart Arya! Change from a girl that stands on the sidelines, to a girl who takes action!_

Arya's eyes snapped open, like everything had become so clear to her.

"My heart: Unlock!" There was a blinding light as Arya felt power rush through her body. She could feel herself change, not just in appearance, but as a person. "Character Transformation: Treble Music!"

As she reopened her eyes, Arya had noticed her change immediately. She now was wearing a yellow shirt and a baby pink blouse, just like the girl she had seen. Her hair was now curled and layered. The strangest thing was that she was holding a violin.

_Arya, my name is Violet, and I am here to help you!_

Arya looked up at her friends, and then turned to Candence.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?!

* * *

__Everyone had decided to meet up at Tokyo Tower and then from there get lunch. Now that Arya had a Chara, and Candence probably wasn't far off, the girls had gotten quite close to the Guardians. Amu and Arya had especially gotten closer. Candence still didn't trust Amu though. She just had a strange feeling when Arya was with her. Was her feeling correct, or was it jealousy?

It took a bit of explaining to get Arya to actually believe the guardians about Violet. She thought they were just playing with her, that is, until Violet Character Changed with her. Now that Arya had a Chara, and Ikuto as her teacher, Arya could finally improve playing the violin. Utau helped Candence with her singing too, even letting her preform once or twice at her small concerts.

Sitting down for lunch, the guardians also explained about Easter. How they tried to take advantage over the X eggs and X Characters to find the Embryo. Candence noticed how Amu looked uncomfortable, and asked "What happened to Easter anyway?"

Nobody answered. After Amu defeated them, Ikuto had returned to normal and Amu had healed his heart. But, what happened after that?

"I can answer that one." Ikuto answered, glancing towards Amu. "My "Father" resigned and left the role open. I guess the little twit…"

"Ikuto!" Amu cried, nudging him in the side. "Don't call him a twit!"

"As I was saying, I guess he needed a new assistance. I can only assume someone else took the position." Ikuto finished, glancing back at Amu.

There was another silence.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Utau said, fear in her eyes. "Easter was over thrown by another company. The company's name was; Shadow or something similar to that."

Arya stood up off her chair and gave Candence a quick glance. "I best be going. Sayōnara, arigatō!" With that, Arya sprinted down the street.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Kukai asked, scratching his head in confusion. Rima rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Of course something's wrong Kukai. Why else would she run from the table?" Kukai gave this some though.

"I guess so…" He said smiling sheepishly at Rima.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Tadase said, looking at Candence who was now frozen stiff. "Is something the matter Candence?"

Candence didn't say anything. Completely frozen by shock. Only now she had realised why Arya had ran. "How could I be so stupid!?" She shouted, standing up violently. "How could I be so stupid!? Shadow?! Why didn't I work that out earlier?!"

Nagihiko rested his hand on Candence's back and smiled. "Candence, everything will be alr-"

"No! No it won't! They're here! Our parents are here, and Arya has fallen straight into their trap! YOU! Amu is working with Easter! How could I be so blind?!"

"You!" Ikuto said grabbing her wrist. "H-how did you work it out?" Tears were filling Candence's eyes as she struggled against Ikuto's strength. Amu stood up off her chair too, clenching her skirt with all her might.

"Amu is this true?" Tadase asked. Everyone at the table froze as well, all looking at her. "Is it!"

"Yes, it's true! But, she has a reason!" Ikuto defended, letting go of Candence's hand.

"Don't speak for me Ikuto! Leave me alone!" Amu screamed, running in the opposite direction from Arya. Now they had two sobbing girls to deal with. Candence run after her sister, calling her name like an idiot. While Ikuto followed Amu through the trees.

The rest of the guardians stood at the café, completely dumbfounded and shocked.

"Amu is working, for Easter?" Tadase muttered in complete shock.

* * *

"Arya-chan, shouldn't we go back. Candence might be worried." Violet said, floating next to her guardian.

"Not right now Violet. I need to get out of here for the moment." Arya replied, stopping to take a quick break. "They followed us, and I don't want them to find me. Not again anyway."

"But Arya-chan, Amu is on to you. She will know where to find you..." Violet said resting on her guardian's shoulder.

"It's not her that I'm worried about, it's Ikuto and Candence."

"Why are you worried about them Arya-chan?"

Arya started running again, not replying to her chara's question. _They won't catch me! I won't let them._

* * *

Candence continued calling out Arya's name, not that it would do any good. Arya could be very stubborn at times. If she wanted to be left alone, she would make sure of it.

_I'll kill that Amu girl! She always makes me look like an idiot! _Candence thought, growling under her breath. _I'll get her!_

"Candence. Please don't think that way."

_I don't care! I'm not graceful and I'm certainly not calm! What's the point!?_

"I can help you though Candence. Don't you want to face your fears and your fate?"

_My fate?_

"Change from a girl who is scared of her fate, to one who lives up it!"

"My Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Peaceful Rapper!"

* * *

IZzie: Muhahahaha! Two Chapters in one day!

Neko: Not really. I mean, that last chapter just didn't post probably is all.

IZzie: ... SHUT UP! *Sobs* Don't tell them...

Neko: *Rolls eyes.* OK, fine. IZzie posted "both" the chapters today... Happy?

IZzie: Nope. *evil glint in eye* YOU DIE NOW!

Neko: WUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

**S.T.S Team Chapter 9**

**A messed up situation and a whole lot of drama.**

* * *

**Neko-chan: HEEEEY I'MA BACK!**  
**IZzie:…**  
**Neko-chan: hello?**  
**IZzie:…what took so long?**  
**Neko-chan: ah…I ran out of inspiration, but now I have some and I'm writing this chapter!**  
**IZzie: we own nothing.**

* * *

Candence's Pov

"My Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Peaceful Rapper!"  
I was engulfed in a white light I had no idea what it was, but I saw a tiny little fairy floating in front of me. It wasn't moving I reached out to touch it, but I quickly with drew my hand.

"It's ok I'm your Shugo Chara Minella!"  
My so called _chara_ was dressed in a silver glittering off-the-shoulder top that had _rhythm_ written on it in purple cursive writing. A short denim skirt, black converse, a music note pin on her chest and a blue back-wards cap that made her long red hair stand out.

"A-a-a a fairy!?" I managed to stutter, tripping hopelessly over my words.

"Candence-sama." My chara said, confident in what she had to say. "Do you trust me?" All I could do was eye-ball the fairy-like creature in front of me. I barely managed to stutter out a small _ahhh._ "Candence-sama! You have to trust me if you want to save your sis!"

_That's right I'm doing all of this for Arya! _"I trust you, let's do this." I said, standing that little bit taller than normal. _Whoa, I felt unusually calm just then_. It was like I was a completely different person for that split second.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was what I was dressed in. Similar to my chara, I had a glittering _purple_ off-the-shoulder top with the word _Rhythm_ in silver letters. I had red short shorts which matched my purple converse. A black back-wards cap with a music note on the side, and to top it all off I had a silver microphone that hung lazily off my chin.

I felt peace overcome me as a jumped through trees and ran through the street, desperate to find my little sis. Except while I was running I crashed into someone. None other than, Ikuto.

Hitting the floor with a hard "SMACK" Ikuto glanced up at me and my new attire. He didn't seem too surprised though, especially seeing as though I had a little fairy girl floating next to me.

"Huh. I see you can transform" He said, smirking at my fairy. I almost ask if he can see her, until I noticed a small neko-like chara float from behind him.

"Ikuto nya~ Why have we stopped?" was it's response.

"Come on Yoru, Candence …let's go save Arya and Amu and go kick some ass while we're at it." I wish I could have just kept my mouth shut, but no. I had to say a smart ass comment.

"Fine let's go, if you can keep up cat boy!" So with that the search began, and if you're wondering, he did kept up. Actually, he kept me one my toes the entire time. Who knew cat boys were so god damn quick!

Arya's Pov

I had already started my gloating session. Yes, I have gloating sessions. I know I shouldn't have run off like that, but the pressure was getting to me. I close my eyes and just think of all the times Candence has come to the rescue. Too many times to count. I let out a long sigh and stretch my arms in legs. I have no idea where I actually am, all I know is that it's the most peaceful place I have ever been in my entire life. I could live here.

We've made so many friends and I couldn't ask for anything more! But, I still feel like something's missing. Maybe just that fatherly figure or motherly support. I don't know. I guess I just miss the concept of having parents to turn to. I don't doubt Candence ability to protect me (ok sometimes I do) but… I don't know! I'm so confused and I just need someone there for me. Maybe if cross-dresser, aka Nagihiko, and Candence get married, I'll have two parent like figures.

I open my eyes again to see Amu and two men dressed in black. "Oh, Amu." I mutter, giving a fake smile. "What's up." She gives me a smile and it's not a happy one. It's more like a sad and forgiving one, like saying _I'm sorry. Forgive me._

"Get her." She said, turning viciously to the two men.

* * *

Ikuto's Pov

_Amu… gone to the "darkside"? No it can't be...could it? I still can't wrap my mind around it, and then there's this girl Arya. Who is she exactly? Did she do this to Amu?!_ My thoughts were interrupted as I spotted Candence waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ikuto! Stop zoning out. Whatever your thinking about can wait. We have to work on finding my sister and your crush." Candence said rolling her eyes. I shot her the nastiest glare and continued to EASTER. After our brief chat…things went downhill from there.

That's right, we were placed in a room, tied up and had with absolutely **NO** personal space. How did this happen? Well you see, we were gonna bust into EASTER all big and badass, but we all know how that would have turned out. Not pretty I may say at the very least.

"You know…this is _your entire _fault"

_Oh boy. Here Candence goes again get ready ladies and gentle-dudes it's lecture time!_

"If it wasn't for _you_ we wouldn't be in this mess! Ya' know, I should have never even let you tag along!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to help!" I spat angrily. "She's my friend too ya' know Candence!" The room fell silent. I knew I struck a chord in her, even if she acts super tough… she's really weak.

_Now that I think about it Candence must have a lot on her shoulders right now. Even though I don't know much about her…I want to find out more, and maybe I can get to know Arya better too._

"Hey…" She looked up at me with dread in her eyes. "Can you tell me a little about your memories with Arya?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask, but if we were going to be stuck there, we might as well chat. Sensing that the tension in the air was broken, she happily started to tell me all about their lives.

* * *

Amu's Pov

Power, sadness, grief, and power….everything I was feeling. I felt as if no one could fill this empty void in my heart. Now I finally knew what Ikuto had felt. It was like no one cared. No one fought for you, only against.

_I can't believe I just did that. I took the one thing Candence holds precious, and turned it against her. Arya. I had just taking Arya and sent her to the "Big Bosses." I hate myself for it. They'll do exactly what they did to me. Crush dreams and destroy feelings for others._

My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. I knew it was Kanashimi and I knew that it was time.

"Amu-sama I'm sorry, but it's time to go hunting." Her soft voice called out to me. She's not really mine, but she was stolen from her owner and forced upon me. She has black hair in two pony-tails with a silver headband, the head band has a grey frowning face on it, she is wearing a black Lolita maid dress with grey ballet flats, and to top it off she has blue tear tattoos on her face that make her crimson eyes stand out.

Kanashimi is only temperately and she knows it. Once my Chara egg is born, she will be turned into an X-Egg like every other chara.

"I understand" was all I replied, and she left telling me we had five minutes till go time. I have no idea how I got myself in this predicament, but I can't exactly complain I get to release my pain without hurting real people.

_Oh look I'm lying to myself again, I know I always hurt people when I do what I do, I crush dreams for crying out loud. I crush dreams._

The director told me we're doing the right thing, but I know we're not. I've always fought with the good guys not the bad guys. I sometimes like to dream that people are trying to help me. Is that too big of a dream? That's how it happened. My Chara egg was born.

_Back with the guardians_

It was very…awkward to say in the least. There was lots of tension in the air, and to make it worse Kukai and Nagihiko hadn't said a word to each other since their huge fight. Tadase felt like he was going crack under pressure and collapse, Rima even though she tried to hide it, was worried.

No one could really take in the fact that Amu had joined _EASTER_ and Arya was nowhere to be found. They were all pretty sure her and Candence had some big secret as well. Why does it seem that things started changing when those sisters appeared?

It was hard to explain to the class that Amu wasn't coming back to school, the same went for Arya. Everyone was confused and continued to ask questions.

None of this bothered the two though, they could simply continue living life away from the guardians. Of course the crushing dreams part and not being able to live a normal life did. Amu and Arya had both been taken under EASTER's wing and there was no escaping.

So how did it come to this?

The answer to that question no one knew. Maybe they were scared or maybe they were saving their strength for another day. You know how in movies they start out weak and get stronger? Maybe it's not the case for them, maybe they're just getting weaker as each day passes.

Yes things were way out of whack for everyone. All anyone can do is pray that they make the right choices and save their loved ones, even though they are destroying themselves in the process. Light is too dark as Cold is too Warm. Both opposites, but yet they are so familiar with each other….

So let me ask you this… If love isn't the answer. What is? If you promised that you'd never leave. Where are you now? If you said you'd be there forever. Why did I let you slip away? If I want you to need me. Is that wrong?

* * *

**Neko-chan: Ok so…waddaya think? Love it hate it? WE NEED ANSWERS!**

**IZzie: Calm down Nekki…**

**Neko-chan: Neko. It is Neko.**

**IZzie: Nacho? Or did you say Narko?**

**Neko-chan: =_=' *sigh* read-**

**IZzie: READ AND REVIEW! Cause I think she's hungry. She's calling herself Nacho!**

**Neko-chan: IT'S NEKO! COMEDY-NEKO-CHAN I TELL YOU!**

**IZzie: Oh why didn't you say so earlier Commy-Nacho-Fan!**


	11. Chapter 11

S.T.S Team Chapter 10

Now or Never!

* * *

IZzie: MUHAHAHA AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!

Neko: ...yay.

IZzie: Wow Neko. Very enthusiastic. Knocked my socks off...

Neko: Well I'm a bit depressed is all.

IZzie: What is it now?!

Neko: Well, not many people are reviewing and...

IZzie: And what?

Neko: And I don't own Shugo Chara! *Breaks down in tears*

IZzie: Oh brother...

* * *

With the guardians:

"I said stop fighting!" Tadase yelled. This was getting beyond annoying. Amu and Arya were still missing and so were Ikuto and Cadence. Not to mention Kukai and Nagihiko were still fighting. "I said stop fighting!"

Obviously Tadase wasn't firm enough seeing as they were still going at it. Again and again and again.

"She's mine you pathetic loser!" Nagihiko hissed.

"Yours? You can't even look after yourself you stupid cross dresser!" Kukai spat, glaring furiously at his friend.

"Me? The cross dresser? I vaguely remember seeing you in a girl's uniform too. And for no actual reason I may add." Nagihiko argued, smirking at his comeback. Yaya was laughing her head off as the two boys continued to argue and she enjoyed watching Tadase get all flustered.

"SHUT UP!" Rima screamed, silencing everyone room. All eyes were on her, and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "You have been at this for 3 days now and we haven't gotten anywhere in finding Amu, Arya, Cadence or Ikuto. What the wrong with all of you!? If this is how the guardians are going to act, I'm not sure if I want to be a part of it anymore."

Kukai and Nagihiko looked at the floor in shame. They had completely forgotten about the four missing students and were too caught up in their own affairs to care. "I'm sorry." They said in unison.

Rima's glare softened until it formed a small smile. "We need to work together as a team again." She said softer than before. "We need to find Amu and Arya, before EASTER does."

"What about Ikuto and Cadence? Where are they?" Yaya protested, pouting like a child.

"Desu desu!" Pepe-Chan said after her Bearer's comment.

"They went looking for them, didn't they Tadase?" Rima replied, glancing over to the Prince-like boy. He nodded.

"So Tadase. What's the plan?" Kukai asked, glancing towards the blonde boy.

"Uh… why are you looking at me for?"

"Well you are the king"

"Did you say, **king**?"

Nagihiko and Kukai gave a high five of triumph as they watched their "King" mumble things about taking over the world as usual.

"Ok you two you've had your fun. But now we have to be serious. We need a plan, and we have to put it into action now!"

* * *

With Ikuto and Cadence:

"So, what's the plan cat boy?" Cadence pressed, still convinced that this mess was all Ikuto's fault. The boy sighed and glanced over at Yoru…Yoru… Yoru!

"Yoru you baka brain! Untie us!" Ikuto growled as he beckoned to the cat Chara.

"Yeah! Help Yoru, Minella! If anyone can get us out it's you two. The Chara's gave a panicked smile and started on the humongous knots. It was going to be yet another very long day.

* * *

With Arya:

Arya slowly opened her eyes to find two faces in front of her. _They're so familiar. Who's faces' do they belong to? _Then it hits her. "Mum! Dad!" She muttered tears coming to her eyes. "You came back for me."

"Of course we came back for you sweetheart! You're our daughter! We love you." Her mother whispered, smiling gracefully at her daughter. "I'm so happy I get to see you alive."

"Your daddy's favourite daughter! We missed you so much Arya!" Her father said a smile planted on his face too. Arya was so pleased; she knew her parents still loved her. She knew Cadence was wrong about them. She knew it!

"I can't wait to Cadence I was right!" Arya said, her smile beaming throughout the room. Her parents gave each other firm looks.

"Arya." Her mother said speaking softly. "Cadence is a very bad person, and she is mentally unstable. Now, mummy and daddy don't want to too big a favour of you, but we really need your help."

"Anything you want mum!" Arya replied.

"Well, we need you to, _"stamp out"_ Cadence as a threat to this city."

Arya had momentarily become frozen. What here parents had just asked her, was almost impossible. Arya couldn't betray her sister, but she only just got back her parents. And they were something she couldn't give up.

"Ok." She said, and sad smile coming to her face. "How do you want this to be done?" He parents glanced at each other and smirked.

"We have much to discuss with you, Arya. And your partner Amu. Please have a seat, Amu." Arya's father said, beckoning Amu out of the shadows which she had hidden herself in.

Amu approached her bosses and new partner. She held out her hand for Arya to shake and then sat down. Arya's father was right. There was much to discuss. Like what they were going to do about Cadence and Ikuto who were currently in the basement of the building.

* * *

With Ikuto and Cadence:

"Are you done yet Yoru?! How slow are you going?" Ikuto muttered as he counted the minutes wander by. Yoru hissed at him and went back to work.

"You know." Minella said in a matter-of-factly sort of way. "We have much smaller hands than both of you so it's going to take as longer than you humans."

Cadence rolled her eyes and poked out her tongue. "It shouldn't take 2 ½ hours to untie us either…" said pulling slightly at the ropes, just enough to set her free. "I'm out!"

She quickly untied Ikuto and they made their way down the hall. It seemed strangely silent and there were no guards around. But there was something there.

"It's silent." Cadence said, pointing out the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock…" Ikuto muttered under his breathe.

Cadence obviously heard him a sent Ikuto a sharp glare. "Let's get going for the moment…"

There was a large **BANG!** That stopped Ikuto and Cadence in their tracks. Something was coming, and it was closing in fast.

* * *

IZzie: Ok. Yes it is short.

Neko: That's for sure.

IZzie: But Neko will make an even better chapter won't you Nacho!

Neko: Firstly, stopping putting word in my mouth and secondly, IT'S NEKO! NEKO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

IZzie: Jezz, chill Nacho.


End file.
